Replaceable
by KataHime
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny look at Jack the same way they look at each other. She feels invisible when Jack's around. So, here Abby was, drinking away her confusion in JFK, waiting on a plane that will take her away from everything. OT3, Two Teams AU


**Replaceable**

 **A/N: Set in the Two Teams AU timeline, OT3 Gibbs/Jenny/Abby. Some insecure Abby with a happy ending.**

 **Summary: Gibbs and Jenny look at Jack the same way they look at each other. She feels invisible when Jack's around. So, here Abby was, drinking away her confusion in JFK, waiting on a plane that will take her away from everything.**

Snow was falling steadily from the sky when she made her way into JFK early that morning. She drummed her fingers on her carry-on bag as she sat at the barstool; at almost 0530, JFK was filling up with people traveling for the holidays. Normally, she'd already be up for work by now, but Leon had approved her vacation time. One month away from NCIS, four weeks. That sounded like the perfect amount of time to forget, perfect for Gibbs and Jenny to realize that they would be better off without her. How could she not have seen it coming the first time she'd observed a conversation between her lovers and Jacqueline Sloane? It was obvious that the blonde felt something for Gibbs and Jen. They'd ask Jack to be the third in their relationship, and Jack would accept because she'd reciprocate their feelings. And by the time she got back, she wouldn't have any feelings for them, and they could be happy without her.

"What'll it be?" She blinked up at the dark brunette that appeared in front of her. Her confusion must have shown because the bartender smirked, "Wait, let me guess: whiskey on the rocks."

"Uh...yeah, please."

The buzzing of the airport faded just slightly.

"Not a lot of people sitting at a bar." She placed the drink in front of her, "Waiting on someone?"

"No, my flight is delayed. Another 45 minutes."

"Where ya heading, if you don't me asking…"

"Abby," she answered, before taking a sip, "Home. New Orleans."

"Family for the holidays. That's sweet. Why so early?"

"Work let me have today off, so I figured why not, ya know?"

She checked the clock on the wall: 5:35. On a normal day, she'd be at either Gibbs or Jen's place, waking to the smell of coffee or their kisses; today, she woke up at 3:00, alone in her apartment. She supposed Jack would enjoy it more. Hell, they'd enjoy a lot of things more. They could talk about music or movies, the non-existent age gap with Gibbs and Jen wouldn't cause any confusion like it did with her. It was like she was invisible; Gibbs had even stopped giving her a kiss on the cheek, like normal when she made a breakthrough. They weren't purposely flirting with her, she knew that, but the smiles…they both smiled the same when Jack was around, the same smile they gave her…

Her cell was in her pocket, turned off, despite Rule 3 blaring in her head. She didn't need them trying to change her mind, didn't need them pinging her phone to find her. When she turned her phone on in NOLA, she'd get their messages, if they bothered to send any. They'd probably be relieved that she left. They probably wouldn't even notice she was gone until later today.

She had left them each a note, of course, explaining her reasoning; how could she not? She'd placed them on their keyboards last night, after they'd gone home. They wouldn't open them until later after the work day was over. There would be a last-minute case that would take their attention. That was okay with her.

She finished her drink and sipped slowly at the second one that was placed in front of her.

"You know," the bartender began as she started wiping down the table, "when I first saw you sitting here, I was sure you were waiting on someone."

"My brother's down south," she replied, "just friends up here."

"So, who are you running from?"

"No one," she took another sip, feeling it burn the entire away down.

"You, Abby, are a terrible liar."

She sighed, "It doesn't matter because by the time I'm home, they'll have moved on."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know they're better off without me."

"Well, do they love you?"

"We have nothing in common."

"But do they love you?"

She smiled into her glass, "Yeah, yeah they love me."

"Then everything else doesn't matter."

She swallowed the rest of the tumbler, sighing softly, "Everything else is the reason I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because…because when I look at them, I know that she would fit better than me. I have to focus on their happiness; even if it hurts." The last part she said quietly, to herself.

"What about their happiness? If they love you, wouldn't you be part of that happiness?"

"Because they look at her the same way they look at me. We haven't really talked in weeks, not about personal stuff," The words continued to tumble out, "I guess the signs have been there since we met her. I just didn't see it. I feel replaceable, you know?"

"Do you love them?"

She could feel the tears in her eyes as she spoke, "More than anything." She sat in silence for a few minutes, placing a $20 on the counter to pay for her drinks when she hears the intercom come to life, announcing that her plane would be ready to board soon, "I've never loved anyone more, but that's why I have to let them go."

Her carry-on resting on her back, she made her way towards her gate, offering the bartender a soft smile. This was for the best. She had to remember that.

" _Abby_!" She stopped in place at the sound of her name. She couldn't help it. The urgency in Jenny's voice called out to her.

She turned towards the voice, and she really couldn't be shocked to see both Gibbs and Jen making their way towards her, sprinting. She shouldn't have felt guilty, but she couldn't help the way her eyes slanted towards the ground. They collided with her roughly, nearly making her lose her balance, hands shooting out to grab her gently as they righted themselves and her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Stopping you from leaving," Gibbs replied as if it were obvious.

"Well, Luca is expecting me…"

"Tomorrow before noon," Jen finished.

"You called him," she accused, and neither of them look the least bit chastised.

"When you leave a letter like that, yeah," Gibbs' eyes showed a hint of pain as he reached out and stroked her cheek.

"You already…" she trailed off because of course they had.

"' _I love you, but you're better off with Jack_ ,'" Jen quoted, "What's with that?"

"You don't see it, but you smile the same way at Jack that you smile at me. And she comes up in nearly every conversation. _Oh, Jack ate at this restaurant last week_ ," she mimicked Jen, "Or _Jack did some great profiling on the last case_ ," she mimicked Gibbs. The words just come out, and she can't hide the pain in her voice, the resignation she feels, "And you two are so blind to see that she loves you. And there's virtually no age gap, and she probably likes your movies and music more than me. And she dresses better, doesn't make it look like you're with a kid all the time. Don't you see that you're better off without me?"

"Oh, Abbs," Jenny muttered, and it doesn't matter that they're standing in a packed airport because they're holding her between them, and there was nowhere else she wanted to be, even now, even when she wants to run.

"Other people's opinions on our relationship have never mattered to us, Abby," Gibbs said into her hair, "Never will."

"Jack's an old friend," Jen added softly, "That's all. Nothing more." Had she really just been imagining the looks and smiles, seeing something because of her own insecurity?

"We can't let you go, Abbs. We don't want someone else."

She felt the first tear slip down her cheek, and the rest followed suit, but they didn't care, holding her close while she cried.

"We don't need you to change, don't want you to change," Jen continued softly where Gibbs had left off, "We don't care about our age gap or your music or your clothes. We care about you. We love you."

"Always will," Gibbs muttered. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded, pulling back from them slightly to see their faces, feeling embarrassed. It wasn't often that her insecurities and doubt got the better of her, wasn't often she let them. Gibbs took her carry-on from her, and she interlaced his free hand with hers, grabbing Jen's left with her right and doing the same.

Passing the bar on the way to the exit, the bartender nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What about their happiness?" the bartender had asked, "If they love you, wouldn't you be part of that happiness?"

She squeezed their fingers gently, feeling them return it. Without her insecurity guiding her thoughts, she understood what the woman had been saying. She would always be a part of their happiness, and they would always be a part of hers. No matter what.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. And for those wondering, I didn't want to add Jack into the polyamorous relationship because I like my OT3 and I'm happy just writing them.**


End file.
